


If Ringo Had Hemophilia

by Koolkitty9



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolkitty9/pseuds/Koolkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ringo Starr was born with a rare blood disease in which he inherited from his mother Elsie Starkey. With one little cut he could bleed to death and if he bumps anything, the joint swells up because of the blood flow inside. So he has to be extra careful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Ringo Had Hemophilia

If Ringo Had Hemophilia

Summary: Ringo Starr was born with a rare blood disease in which he inherited from his mother Elsie Starkey. With one little cut he could bleed to death and if he bumps anything, the joint swells up because of the blood flow inside. So he has to be extra careful.

Parings: George/Ringo and John/Paul.  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Slash, Ringo in pain, blood, and language.  
Time frame: 1948 and then 1964.   
The Beatles © themselves and story © Koolkitty9  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1948

 

“Mummy!” Eight year old Richard Starkey cried and Elsie Starkey came running in. “Hush Ritchie...” She whispered as she put a wet washcloth on his forehead. The poor boy had just had his appendix out a year ago and now his knee was swollen because of a fall. Elsie kissed him. “Don't worry Ritchie, dear...mummy is here.” She whispered and gently coaxed young Ritchie to sleep. She hated how she gave her poor son a genetic disease...and there wasn't even a cure for it. 

 

16 Years Later (1964):

 

Richard Starkey, aka Ringo Starr was now a drummer for the Beatles. George Harrison (his best mate and lover) walked over to him. “Ritchie? You look upset...are you okay, lovey?” Ringo sighed “I'm fine...” “Ritchie? Tell me.” Ringo rolled his eyes. He stood up from behind his drums and George eyed him carefully. “Be careful...” He whispered and Ringo gave him a wounded look. “Georgie, I'm always careful!” He defended and George chuckled. 

 

Ringo sighed and looked up at George. Then Ringo's eyes widened as he bumped his knee on one of his drums rather hard. “G-George...” George gasped and picked Ringo up. “I'm gonna put you to bed and call your mum...” John and Paul looked up as they heard the bang from Ringo hitting it and they both gasped. “Geo put him down on the couch.” Paul said (They were at George and Ringo's flat.) “Why the couch?” George asked and John replied “So we can prop up his knee, George.” 

 

Ringo looked at George and George kissed him. “You'll be okay...I promise.” He whispered and put Ringo down on the couch. “I'm calling Elsie.” He called and ran to the phone. Ringo looked at John and then at Paul. “I-I didn't even see my other drum!” Paul sighed “Don't worry Rings. You're a fighter.” Ringo smiled and closed his eyes tightly.

 

Then Elsie came and ran over to Ringo. “Ritchie? Are you okay, baby?” She asked and Ringo looked at her. “I-it hurts....” He whispered and she kissed him. “Don't worry...we'll make it get better fast..” Ringo smiled and cried out softly as she gently touched his knee. Elsie kissed him “Hush...you'll be fine...” Ringo closed his eyes and moaned softly in pain. “I'm calling the doctor, Ritchie.” Ringo nodded and cringed. 

 

George stroked his hair and whispered calming words to his drummer. Ringo giggled and cried out as he felt John lightly pressing on his knee. George sighed "John stop...don't press on his knee...it's already starting to swell." John bit his lip and took his hand off of Ringo's knee. Paul sighed, he remembered when they all learned about Ringo's hemophilia...

 

1962 a few weeks after Ringo joined the Beatles:

 

Ringo was running, he knew it was stupid since he had hemophilia and if he fell his knee or something else would be horribly swollen up. He gasped as two young men around his age stood in front of him and one smiled. "Hey look it's the little shrimp who took Pete's place." "I'm not a shrimp! I'm fairly tall!" Ringo defended and the other smiled at Ringo. "Yeah you are, besides you're a swine." Ringo bit his lip and the two surrounded him. Ringo gasped as one pinned his arms back and Ringo started kicking "Let me go!" He cried and gasped as the other punched him hard on his nose.

 

Ringo let out a loud scream but then the man holding him back put his hand on Ringo's mouth. Ringo winced as he was punched again on his nose again and then on his cheek as he was slapped. Ringo gasped as he felt blood drip from his nose. The two young men laughed and the man holding his arms back let go and removed his hand from Ringo's mouth and they both ran off.

 

Ringo moaned in pain. "M-mum...." He felt his nose and gasped, he was losing a lot of blood already. He quickly ran off to the Cavern. He went to the backdoor and went to the other Beatles. "Geeze Ringo! What took ye-" Paul started but gasped as he saw the drummer's appearance. "Ringo?! What happened?!" John cried and Ringo said "G-Get...get Brian! NOW!" Then John ran off. 

 

George went over to Ringo "What's wrong?" "I-I'm a hemophiliac!" "And that is?" Paul asked and Ringo replied "My blood doesn't clot...and if I bump something my...my joint swells up..." Ringo moaned softly and was looking faint. Brian ran in just as Ringo almost hit the ground. George grabbed him and Brian said "George lay him down and call his mother..." 

 

Brian ran over to Ringo and said "I brought the nose plugs your mum gave me, Richard...she was always afraid this would happen." Ringo looked at him as Brian gently put them in. "Richard...breathe....you don't need to worry." Ringo coughed and said "They....they slapped me hard on my cheek to!" Brian gasped and lightly touched Ringo's cheek. 

 

Ringo let out a cry of pain and Brian gasped...Elsie said something this serious hasn't happened since he was eight. George ran over to them. "Bri...she's coming..." He said and held Ringo's hand. Ringo smiled softly at George. "I-it...it was some of Pete's fans..." George nodded, one of Pete's goddamn fans also gave him a black eye...Ringo coughed and Brian jumped.

 

Ringo sighed and moaned in pain again. Then John and Paul ran over to their drummer and John asked "Why didn't you tell us Ringo!?" He yelled and Brian said "He was afraid you wouldn't let someone like him in the band! Stop yelling! It's not good for Ringo!" Then Ringo's mum Elsie came in a few minutes later. "Ritchie! Oh my baby..." She cried and Ringo looked at her. 

 

"M-mum!" He croaked and George sighed...he felt so bad for his poor Ritchie. Then Ringo moaned in pain and fainted as she ran over to them. She gasped and kissed Ringo. "Baby...oh my poor Ritchie..." Then they quickly rushed Ringo to the hospital.

 

During the Beatles concert at the Cavern:

 

John was pissed, their drummer was in the hospital because of two fans! Ringo told them what they looked like and John quickly found them in the front row with other friends talking about what they did to their drummer. John growled as one of the men who hurt Ringo mockingly asked about where Ringo was. So John replied "Oh, he's in the hospital because some wankers broke his nose and his cheekbone is bruised." 

 

"What a wuss!" The young man laughed and John growled "We all know you and yer mate did it to him! He's a hemophilic! You could've killed him!" He yelled "He could be bleeding to death as we fucking speak!" The young man snorted and then John smirked as he saw Rory Storm punch him hard. "D-don't y-yo-you e-ev-ever talk a-about m-m-my former d-dr-drummer l-like t-that ever again!" He yelled, face red with anger. He still loved Ringo and he knew George loved him to. 

 

The young man and his friends laughed. Then Rory growled "J-John...h-how is R-Ri-Ritchie?" "Bleeding bad...he passed out before he went to the hospital." Rory nodded "Okay...how long ago was that?" "About two hours ago...he should be here in a few...we're postponing the concert 'til he gets here." Then Brian with Ringo slowly came in as John said that. Ringo wasn't bleeding anymore and his nose wasn't broken like John thought it was.

 

Rory went over to Ringo, who fell into Rory's arms. "A-Alan..." He whispered "Take...take me to George." Rory smiled and Ringo blushed. Then Rory brought Ringo over to him. Ringo smiled as George helped him onto the stage and to his drum kit. The young men who hurt Ringo growled as the concert started...

Present Day (1964):

 

Paul sighed and looked at the drummer, Rory had rang and said he'd be there soon. Ringo's knee was already swollen and the drummer was sobbing in pain. George kissed Ringo softly and stroked his hair. "Shhh...just try to relax, lovey..." George whispered and Ringo looked at George. "Mum says it looks bad." He whispered and George sighed "I'm sorry..." "Don't be...It's me own fault!" Ringo smiled and George gently kissed Ringo on his hand. "I love you so much." 

 

Ringo giggled and John sighed. Elsie sighed and remembered about the first time they learned about Ringo's hemophilia. 

July 1940

 

Elsie Starkey sighed and kissed her newborn son Ritchie. Ritchie yawned and Elsie smiled. Her husband was out and she put Ritchie down in his crib. She was about to cover him up when she saw red on his stomach. Then she lifted up his shirt and gasped. Her poor son was bleeding out of his navel. "Oh no..." She thought, she knew hemophilia started like this. She really hoped it wasn't. But then her son started to wail. She bit her lip and quickly put pressure on his navel. "Hush Ritchie...it'll stop hurting soon, baby." she muttered and kissed her son. 

 

George looked at Elsie. "Elsie? What's wrong?" "Nothing...I was just thinking." George nodded and Ringo looked at her. "Mum...will I be okay?" "Yes...and Rory will be here anytime..." Ringo nodded "I love you mum." Elsie smiled and kissed her son’s forehead. Ringo sighed as Rory came in with the doctor. Rory was talking to the doctor about Ringo’s past. The doctor just nodded and they took Ringo to the hospital.

 

At The Hospital:

 

Ringo had been drugged heavily for his knee, the poor drummer could hardly stay awake for two days. Ringo finally opened his heavy eyelids and smiled as he saw George and Rory watching him. “H-hi Georgie…Rory…” “Feel any better?” George asked and Ringo nodded softly “Yes…I feel better.” George smiled and kissed Ringo gently. “Good….I’m glad you’re okay.” 

 

Ringo smiled as well. “You and me both…” Rory chuckled “W-we t-t-thought y-y-you were gonna b-be-be out lo-longer.” He said and Ringo rolled his eyes playfully. “I wasn’t feeling weak anymore that’s why, Ror.” Rory grinned and kissed Ringo’s cheek softly as Elsie walked in. “Oh hello boys…and Ritchie! My darling, you’re awake!” She smiled widely and went to Ringo. She kissed his forehead as she hugged him. “We were soo afraid you wouldn’t have made it!” 

 

Ringo smiled at her. “Mum…I’m a fighter and you know it.” John, Paul, and Brian came in. “Hello Ringsy!” John chuckled as they saw Ringo. Ringo giggled “Hey Johnny-boy.” John sat on the edge of Ringo’s hospital bed. “So, the doctor told us that if you were awake and your leg wasn’t swollen anymore you could go home! But I told that quack that I didn’t care if you were still asleep! You’re going home with us today!” He laughed and Paul nodded. “It’s true! John wasn’t having the shite the doctor was telling us!”

 

Ringo chuckled “You should listen to doctors, John. They know a lot.” Brian said and John said “Oh fuck off Eppy! I think doctors are full of damn shite! Don’t you remember?” “Remember what?” Brian asked and John frowned “Well when Ringo was younger they told Elsie that Ringsy here wouldn’t wake up! Twice! And guess what?! Ringo is still alive and well!” He said and Ringo nodded “It’s true, Eppy!” Brian frowned and rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever you say, John.” Paul laughed and said “Johnny, cut Brian some slack will you? We’re here for Ringo, not to argue with Brian!” John sighed playfully. “Oh okay.” He said, smirking.

 

A Few Days Later:

 

Ringo was finally allowed to go home, and he was glad. He finally remembered his hatred for hospitals all over again. When he told the other Beatles this, they all had a laugh and told Ringo that he was to be careful and if he wasn’t…well John said he would beat him, Paul said that they’d wrap Ringo in bubble wrap so he couldn’t bump anything, and George said that he’d give Ringo lots of comfort just for him to heal.

\---The End---


End file.
